Out Of The Window
by Nina HG
Summary: What happens when a new student arrives at Whitechapel? Who knew a person just by jumping off of a window could get involved in an adventure that could change the world. O.C./Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Brad Shepard is a 14 years old teenage boy who just moved in to the town of Whitechapel from Los Angeles, California.

He lives with his godfather, James Phillips, they're really close and share the same passion for motorcycles and surf. James is a 35 years ols lady's man who loves his godson more than anything. He´s 6 feet tall, has a slim built and handsome features, his hair is jet black, just like his eyes, and is shoulder length. He has a goatee and even though he's from L.A. he is still quite pale.

Brad is a 6.2 and still growing, he has a natural tan and even more handsome features than his godfather. His eyes are sea green and his hair is also shoulder length but blonde. Altough he's quite young, he already needs to shave everyday but prefers his face to have a small stubble. His left ear is pierced with a black, small ring and he has a tatoo of a tikki statue in his right arm. Besides surfing he also swam and did parkour back in L.A. so he´s quite lean and has a 6 pack and chest that makes girls faint and guys wish for. He's more of a quiet guy with people he doesn't know, but when he trusts them, he's a loyal and fierce friend. He´s really funny and nice but transmits a cool and rebel aura, which is accentuated by his stylish sense of fashion.

James and Brad moved to Whitechapel hoping to live in a more peaceful place. Brad´s parents died, when he was 2 months old, in a car acident, so James immediately signed the papers to be his legal guardian, since then James´s life has always been happy and fulfilled, but he's still a womanizer, the complete opposite of his godson who, when he likes a girl, he sticks to her and no one else. Unfortunately, he dindn't date much since most girls were only interested in his looks.

From the moment Brad could talk and walk, James taught him everything a person could know about motorcycles, since mechanics to types and brands. But that´s not all, before any of this things, baby Brad was already swimming and surfing in the sea, the later one with help of course.

James's a famous and important attorney who, in the need for peace, started working for his clients through videoconference, avoiding the need to travel around the country to get to the various courts.

It's quite predictable that Brad would, someday, want to have his own motorcycle, so his working for it. He wants to buy it with his own money instead of his godfather´s, so he started doing a part time job in a nerby mechanic's shop.

He has made a pretty good amount of money but it's still not enough, and besides, he also wants to buy a cool helmet. He already has his license, perks of having an attorney as your father figure.

Today they arrived to Whitechapel in their Mercedes Mclaren convertible. As they pulled over in front of the house James bought, they could see how it looked like. It was a big, cream, two story high house, nothing compared to their mansion, but well, a break is a break.

_I guess this is going to be my new home. _Brad said.

After they entered, they started going through the house to see how it was.

In the first story there's a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a bathroom and an office that had a a library. In the second story there was only Brad's and James´s room, each of them had their own bathroom. In the backyard there was a pool and a BBQ. It also had a garage that could fit two cars and the house was separated from the neighbours's by 10 feet tall hedges.

When they were done, they started unpacking, cleaning the house and Brad painted his room green. It took them about two hours, as James had hired a team of cleaners and couple of men to help them bring the furniture in. They finished at 6 p.m., so Brad decided to explore the town.

"I'm going out for a bit." Brad yelled as he grabbed his wallet and cellphone.

"Ok, but come back before dinner." James yelled back.

"Alright" Brad then walked out of the house and started heading to town. There, he found out it wasn´t as small as people said, there´s lots of restaurants, three shopping centers, seven cinemas, various convenience stores and a plethora of different things. To his delight he encountered a mechanic's shop called Casey's.

He entered it and found a guy sleeping in a car holding a fork spanner in his hand, he seemed to be in his late twenties and had brown, a bit shorter than Brad's, hair, he had a soul patch and had his face dirty with oil.

_Hope the owner of the car doesn't shows up while he's like that, better wake him up. _Brad tried waking him up but he would just snore louder, so he had an idea. _This is going to be entertaining. _Brad brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth and whistled so loud a deaf could hear it in the middle of a football game.

The guy screamed and jumped, hitting with his head on the roof of the car. Brad started chuckling and tried to help him.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Brad asked.

"Damn man, you sure know how to whistle." The guy said while rubbing the top of his head.

"Sorry about that." He said while giving him a sheepish smile.

"No biggy, I'm Casey, by the way, Casey Taylor." Casey said while holding up his hand.

"Brad Shepard." He said while shaking his hand.

"So, besides wanting me to have a massive heart attack, what do you want kid?" He asked, grinning playfully.

"You see I just moved in and I was looking for a part time job, I just so happened to see this place and thought I could try my luck." Brad said.

"Sounds good to me kiddo, I was looking for a new mechanic anyway. But before I hire you, I need to know what you're capable of and if you have the necessary skills." Casey said with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then, I want you to try and fix this shitty carburetor that I can't seem to find a solution for." Casey said with a bit of anoyance.

_Good thing in the other mechanic's shop, the owner showed me the mechanics of a car, now I know almost as much as I know about motorbikes._

"Sounds easy enough." Brad said while shrugging his shoulders.

Casey stared at him with an open mouth. _How can this guy say that, I mean, this should be at least quite difficult, oh well I'll just have to wait and see._

Brad grabbed a few tools and started working on the carburetor. After ten minutes, Brad went to Casey's office covered in oil.

"All done, you were right, it was a shitty carburetor." Casey was flabbergasted.

"How could you have finished in 10 minutes, I spent 2 weeks on it and couldn't fix it."

" You see, I already worked in a mechanic's shop and the guy who owned it taught me everything about cars, besides, since I was a kid my godfather also taught me what he knew about motorcycles, which is a lot." Brad said.

"Well kid, you can have this job, I think we're going to get along just fine. So, when do you think you can come?"

"I can come everyday after classes, which should end at about 2:45 p.m., so at 3 p.m. I'm here."

"Excellent, I need you to work until 8 p.m., you can have the weekends off and I can offer you 200 $ a week, what do you think kiddo?"

"That's awesome, thank you so much!"

"All good kid, so today's Saturday, you can star coming on Monday."

" Cool, that's when scool starts. Bye Casey!" Brad cried as he was already running out of the shop.

"Bye!"

"This kids nowadays seem to have permanent batteries." Casey said to himself.

It was 7:30 p.m. when Brad got home.

"James I've got awesome news!" Brad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm in the kitchen." James said.

"Guess what, I've got a job in the local mechanic's shop!" Brad said while entering the kitchen. His godfather had and apron on and was cooking some pasta.

"That's fantastic Twist, how did that happen, I mean, we've just got here and you're already doing busines, that's my godson!" James said somewhat awed and proud.

Brad was called Twist by James because of a surf competition Brad won by doing a considered impossible twist in the air and not falling when his surfboard connected with the wave.

"Well, you see, I was walking around town when I noticed a mechanic's shop, so I entered it, I mean, what better place to have a part time job than doing things you love? As I was saying, it's called Casey's, in there there was a guy sleeping inside a car, I tried waking him up but he wouldn't move a finger, altough the dude sure sored a lot, so I kind of whistled." Brad said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

James cracked up laughing. "Let me guess, ha! ha! ha! the guy hit with his head, ha! ha! ha! in the roof ha! ha! ha! of the car!"

"Yes, I got to admit, it was pretty funny, but well, can't laugh of my possible future boss, now can I? Where was I, ah, so I apologised" James chuckled "and the guy, who I discovered was Casey, said it was okay. He asked me what did I want and I said I was looking for a part time job, he got all excited and said he had been needing someone to help him_. _He asked me to fix this carburetor, which by the way was and authentic piece of shit, that he couldn´t find the solution for, I fixed it in about 10 minutes" "That´s my boy" James said. " when Casey saw this his jaw touched the floor and he promptly arranged a contract for me. From mow on, I work everyday, except weekends, from 3 p.m. to 8 p.m. and earn 200 $ a week, sweet isn't it?"

"Totally sweet, you know what, let's have a BBQ tomorow since it's your last free day before school starts?"

"Cool, I hope it's sunny tomorrow, I really want to try the pool." Brad said with a big smile.

"Okay, let's have dinner and then I'm going to bed, don't know how you're feeling but I'm totally knackered." James said with sleepy eyes.

"Agreed."

After they finished dinner and cleaned the dishes they went straight to bed, or in Brad's case, living room, since his room's paint was still drying. They were so tired they just jumped to bed, and couch, and fell asleep without changing clothes._  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Brad woke up with a jump, he had such a strange dream. He dreamed of a beautiful girl who all of a sudden had fangs in her mouth and golden eyes.

_This is weird, I feel like I know her but I never saw her before, oh well, it's probably just one of those dreams James talked about._ Brad thought while remembering The Talk his godfather gave him. He shuddered. _That's a talk I don't want to have again._

He got up and dressed. He chose a pair of swimming trunks that had a green, black and white plaid pattern and an orange t-shirt. He tied his hair in a messy bun and started walking to the kitchen. When he got there, he started doing chocolate chip pancakes, James's favourite, and some orange juice.

When he was nearly finished, James entered the kitchen dressed in a black robe and his eyes were looking hungrily to the pancakes.

"I woke up with the most amazing smell filling in my nostrils" He said while munching on the pancakes. " Oh God, these are amzing, you are the best godson in the world, Twist."

Brad smiled and started eating too.

"Okay, I've planned the whole day, first Twist, I'll go to the butcher and buy the burgers, then I'll go to the supermarket to buy the groceries. While I'm doing this, I'll let you start the fire, and before you ask, yes the BBQ doesn't work on gas, so you can do it the old way, and then you may start cooking kiddo."

Brad was really happy, he loved cooking and starting up the fire, especially when the BBQ isn't on gas. _I mean, that ruins all the fun._

"Okay James, I'll start preparing everything." Brad said while going towards the backyard.

"Be careful Twist." James said as he grabbed his car keys.

"I will, but one thing James, don't you think it's best if you don't go on your pyjamas?"

"You're right, give me a minute." James said with red cheeks.

Brad collected a few pieces of wood and paper, and was putting them in place when James screamed "I'll be back in an hour."

"Alright." Brad yelled back.

He put the wood and paper in the BBQ and lit two matches, so that the fire would start. After waiting a bit, you could see small flames, he blew and put more pieces of wood on the fire. Now, he just had to wait for the flames to decrease. After about half an hour he spread the now burning coal and put the grill the BBQ. As if on cue, James arrived home.

"I've got the burgers and the shopkeeper's cellphone number." He said when he was next to Brad.

"Thanks and good for you." Brad said while grabbing the burgers and putting a bit of salt, pepper and his special sauce, then he put them on the grill. "I love cooking."

"I know you do Twist, I'll start preparing the buns and salad, oh and thanks for getting the table ready."

"No problem." Brad finished flipping the burgers and put them on a plate. He then extinguished the fire and brought the plate with the burgers to the table. "They seem good enough."

They started eating, after James's third burger, he said "Good enough Twist? They are absolutely delicious, I know you love cooking but besides that, you can actually cook amazingly, you could give a world-wide, famous chef, a run for his money. By the way, what do you use to make that special sauce of yours?" while licking his fingers.

"Thanks, well, to make my sauce I mix a bit of Dijon mustard, cream, tomato sauce and beer. I think I'm going to take a nap, it's sunny enough and I want to finish digestion before I try the pool." Brad said while taking off his t-shirt, leaving him only in his boxers and swimming trunks.

He lay down and slowly started dozing off. At 3 p.m. he woke up. _I was needing this nap. _Then he stretched and started running to the pool, he jumped up and then gave a bomb, which made James scream like a girl because of the cold water, since he was laying next to Brad. "Holy shit, BRANDON TYLER SHEPARD."

"Yes, my dear godfather." Brad said while flipping his hair back, ubeknownstn to him, this simple action, when he had his hair wet, makes all the girls stop and stare open mouthed.

"I'm going to kill you!" James yelled while jumping to the pool and in a blink of an eye he was giving his godson a noogie.

"Hey James, not fair." Brad whinned.

"Too late Twist."

After a 5 minutes noogie, they swam for a bit and Brad decided to tide up his new room. _The paint must have already dried._

"James, I'm going to finish up my room."

"Okay, I'l call you when dinner's ready."

Then Brad grabbed a couple of boxes that had his things and went to his room. It's colour is dark green and the furniture was next to his door. He dragged his double bed to the left side wall and put it to the left of the door that leads to his bathroom. He then put the matress and made the bed, the sheets and pillow are green and the quilt's black. After that was done he put his blackwood desk in the middle of the right side wall and built two shelves on the front wall, they were separated by a window. He dragged a big bookshelf and put it to the left of his desk and also a side table, to the left of his bed, where he put a table lamp. After the furniture was rightly placed, he grabbed a box that contained his clothes and shoes and put them in his black wardrobe, placed his laptop on the desk, put all his books in the bookshelf, his trophies and medals on the shelves and organised his bathroom. Finally he took out his posters and placed them where he prefered. Brad put a poster of a guy surfing above his bed, a swimmer doing butterfly on his wardrobe and a dude jumping from a roof to another above his desk.

_Uff, this took a while, I think I'm going to eat dinner and then sleep, then tomorrow I can take a shower. _He walked to the kitchen and saw a pan with black smoke coming from it.

"Hey Twist, finished your room already?" James said while cleaning the pan.

"Yeah, I just finished and thought you could use a hand to make dinner, it seems you need lots of hands James."

"Exactly, I think that from now on I'll only use the microwave or order, I'll let you make the home cooked meals, unless of course you want me to burn down the house."

"No problem." Brad said while chuckling.

"Soooo, I think I'll order, chinese, indian or pizza?" James said grinning.

"Pizza!" They both said at the same time.

Then James ordered a medium pizza and in 20 minutes the pizza's guy was there. They ate and talked about Brad's new school. In the middle of the conversation, James's cellphone rang.

"Awesome, it's Carole, you know, the shopkeeper, apparently her boyfriend broke up with her. Yupeeeee, don't wait for me Twist, I'll be back tomorrow, the ladies always said I was a good listener." James said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Brad laughed. "Don't forget your keys, and do me a favor, avoid switching her name like the last one."

"In my defense, Lauren and Kate were very similar." James answered with a mischiveous smile. "Okay got to go, avoid getting detention on the first day please."

"Not fair, it's not my fault that the principal and the professors start yelling and running around school, making everyone laugh, when they are victims of my pranks."

"I'm so proud of you, already inventing excuses to avoid detention, I'm glad you want to follow my steps and become an attorney." James said while cleaning an invisible tear.

"Well, you were the one to teach me."

"Right you are, well, got to go, bye Twist." James said while ruffling Brad's hair.

"Bye." Brad said and went to his room. He took off his clothes except his boxers with a camouflage design and lay down on the bed, 2 minutes later he was already sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

Brad woke up with the sound of his alarm, he turned around and hit the snooze button, it was 7 a.m.

"Better get ready, I can't get late for the first day of school."

He got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower, when he finished, he dressed up. He chose a pair of orange boxers, a green tank top, Levi's jeans that showed a bit of his boxers and black and green quicksilver sneakers.

He then went to the kitchen and ate some cereals, he cleaned the bowl and spoon and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

He grabbed his notebook, wallet, keys and cellphone and went to the door, he put on his leather jacket and his wayfarer, ray ban, black sunglasses. He only needed his notebook since a friend of his godfather, that worked at the school, had already put his others books in his locker and gave Brad the number and code.

It was 7:45 a.m. so Brad locked the door and started walking to school. He arrived there ten minutes later.

Whitechapel high school isn't gigantic but it is pretty big. It's painted in white and seems to have lots of spaces to relax.

The moment Brad entered the school, everyone stopped to see who the new kid was. Let's just say that he was trying his best to avoid showing the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face, so kept it emotionless.

The people who saw the new guy, would see a tall teenager with muscles to die for, who has a stylish sense of fashion and an aura of confidence.

Brad thought he would make a few heads to turn, but fuck, this was unbelievable. He was walking towards his locker and the entire student population who could see him was dumbfounded. The boys stared with open mouths and the girls almost fainted.

When he got to his locker, he put the combination and took out the books he needed. _I don't know where are my classes, better ask before bell rings._

"Excuse me" Brad said to a girl who was taking out her books from her locker, which, by the way, was full of Dusk pictures. _It seems she likes movies about vampires, I think it was one of James's girlfriends who liked it too, Tara, I think, well she explained me everything about it the moment I asked what was the book about. _"hi there, I'm Brad and I'm new here, I was wondering if you could show me where some of classes are?"

The girl has blonde hair and uses glasses and stammered as she answered "H-hey I'm E-erica."

"Nice to meet you." Brad said with a friendly smile. Apparently Erica wasn't used to many people talking to her, at least in a nice way, because the moment I smiled, she relaxed.

"Likewise Brad, and it's a pleasure to help you." She replied with a big smile.

_She seems really nice, I think we're going to be good friends._

"Thanks, so here are my classes." Brad said while giving Erica the sheet of paper.

"Oh, you're a freshman, you certainly don't seem like one." Erica said somewhat surprised and blushing a bit.

"Thanks, I guess, you know growth spurts."

"Ah, okay, so let's start the tour shall we?" Erica said.

"Awesome, can you give me a piggyback?" Brad said with a playful smile.

"Ha ha, and you're funny." Erica said while laughing.

"And so much more." Brad said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Erica cracked up laughing. "I've ha ha, met you ha ha for 5 minutes ha ha and I'm already crying ha ha from laughing so hard."

"Good to know that you think I'm funny."

"There, I'm alright again, so stop with the jokes." Erica said trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

"Yes ma capitaine." Brad said while saluting her.

"Ha ha, stop it please." Erica begged.

"Okay."

"Thank you, so if you follow me..." Erica then gave Brad a mini tour.

"And here's your first class."

"Thank you for helping me Erica, we could meet later and get to know each other a bit, I don't know anyone here, besides you of course."

"You're welcome, glad to know I could help you, and yes I agree with you, now, for what I can see, you seem to have a thing for pranks, if your humour is anything to go by, so try to avoid detention on your first day of school."

"God, you seem like my godfather, he told me the exactly same thing. Now let's see if this professor uses a belt." Brad said with sly grin.

Erica laughed. "See you later Brad." _This kid's hilarious, it actually seemed like he was going to take away professor Green's pants, wait, no he wouldn't._

He entered professor Green's classroom and sat down on one of the chairs next to the windows. _Never know when you need it._

Professor John Green stood up from his chair, said his name to the class and started calling the students's names until it reached Brad. "Shepard, Brandon."

Brad got up from his chair and started walking towards the professor. "Nice to meet you Johnny, can I call you Johnny? Of course I can, please call me Brad." Brad said while shaking hands with the professor. The whole class was laughing now. Professor Green's face was purple and it seemed he was going to explode. _My first day at school and I already made a professor so angry it's a surprise his head hasn't blown up yet. Now, time for my first prank._

"Hey, professor, is that a mouse on the corner?" Brad asked, so the professor turned around and doubled up. As soon as he did, Brad pulled down 'Johnny's' pants, which made him trip, when professor Green was sprawled on the floor, Brad grabbed the guy's pants and his books, and started running towards the was laughing histerically, except Johnny, but when they saw him running they thought he was mad, I mean, who runs towards a wall? And that's when things change, suddenly Brad dived out of the professor and the students were all shocked, they're classroom was on the second floor, a person who jumped from that height would, probably, break his legs, or die, depends on how you land. The students and the professor all ran to the window in time to see Brad do a front flip and a gainer flash. They were amazed with this awesome jump. And the best of all, Brad actually landed with both feet and perfect balance.

Everyone who saw him started applauding and whistling. Brad looked up, smirked and said "Hey Johnny, thanks a lot, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have skipped classes. By the way, nice thong." Brad said while winking. For the first time, the people who were there, looked to professor Green and started laughing.

"BRANDON SHEPARD, YOU'RE IN DETENTION!" Professor Green screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Johnny, haven't we discussed this before? Please call me Brad." Brad said in a mocking tone, which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Everyone, return to your sits." Professor Green said.

As people started walking away, Brad cried "See you later thongy." Professor Green, ironically turned completely red and ran away to find something to cover his pink thong.

**5 minutes before**

"I'm telling you, the new kid is a hottie and super cute, he's a freshman, but he doesn't seems so." Erica told her best friend, Sarah.

"You've met him for 2 or 3 minutes and you're already talking of him like you know him for ages." Sarah said smiling while shaking her head.

"Believe me Sarah, this guy's a good one, besides having the face and body of a god, he's incredibly funny and sweet, although it seems he's a bit of a rebel, he even wanted to meet me later to get to know each other better and I'm positive he only wants to make a friend."

"I hope I get to know him." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, I'm telling you the truth."

"And I believe yo... GOOD GOD, look!" Sarah screamed as she saw a guy jumping from a second floor window. She just watched in amazement as the guy did those cool flips. Erica was just as shocked, she didn't know Brad could do those tricks, and to top it all off, he landed so smoothly it seemed he hadn't even left the ground.

After he balanced himself completely, Erica and Sarah saw the exchange of words between Brad and professor Green and couldn't help but laugh too, especially when they saw Johnny's thong.

**Current time**

Brad turned around and saw Erica running towards him, he couldn't help but smile, she seemed worried and they had only met for a short period of time.

"Are you out of your mind, who in their right state of mind would jump from a window of a second floor?" Erica asked a bit angry.

"Good to meet you too again." Brad answered with a playful smile. "By the way, these are for you." He then gave Erica, professor Green's pants.

"When you asked if professor Green had a belt, I thought you were kidding, I can't believe you stole a professor's pants."

"Oh well, when you're a dude who digs pranks you got to start somewhere." Brad said and gave a charming smile, which made Erica melt and calm down.

"Ok, I got to admit it was pretty funny. I almost forgot, Brad this is my best friend Sarah, Sarah this is Brad."

When they looked at each other, it almost seemed that time had stopped.

Sarah was a 5.6 feet tall girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Brad stared open mouthed at Sarah, she was the same girl of his dream, but that wasn't what made him like this. It was the fact that Sarah was the most beautiful girl Brad had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you Brad." Sarah said after finishing goggling at him.

"Nice to meet you too." Brad said, returning to normal.

Erica noticed what happened and smiled to herself. _These two are going to end up together._

"So, since you have a 'free period' let's have a coffee and talk." Erica said, remembering what Brad had proposed.

"Sounds good to me." Brad and Sarah said at the same time and started blushing.

"Oookaaaay, let's go." Erica said.

They went to Erica and Sarah's favourite cafe, McMillan's. It was a modern and cosy cafe that made Brad smile. _It seems like I'm in L.A. again._

Brad and the girls talked for a long time and got to know each other, he found out that Erica is Dusk's number one fan and that Sarah is a really nice girl. She is drop dead gorgeous and has an inside to match, that was rare nowadays.

And Sarah found out that Brad was an amazing guy, he's funny, sweet, has the most interesting ideas, _That's where he gets his pranks._, and is a bit of a flirt, but in the funny way. Overall, he seemed like the perfect guy.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry but I'm already late for work." Brad said while paying for their coffees.

"Wait, you have a job?" Erica asked and Sarah couldn't help thinking that this guy paid for their coffees, instead of just his. _I think I never saw a guy do this, unless he's trying to get inside some girl's pants. And I don't think he's trying, he's a real gentleman._

"Yeah, sorry, forgot to tell you, you see, as I already told you, I want to buy a motorcycle, so I need the money, money that I earned, when I got to Whitechapel the first thing, besides unpacking, that I did was trying to find a job. And I found it, I work everyday, except weekends, after school at Casey's."

"Oh, I know it, the mechanic's shop near the Morgans's house?" Erica asked. Both Brad and Sarah stared at each other, neither knew who the Morgans were. " They're the kids I'm going to babysit."

"Cool, maybe I can see you there. Bye, see you tomorrow." Brad said while running out of the cafe.

"So what do you think of him?" Erica asked with a knowing look.

"He seems like a nice kid." Sarah answered, while avoiding Erica's eyes.

"Nice kid? With the stunt he pulled today and his looks, he's already the coolest guy in school, besides, you heard him talk, he's everything but a kid, he already seems like he's our age and he only has 14." Erica finished a bit flustered after her rant.

"So okay, maybe he's not a kid and his cute, what do you want me to say?" Sarah said a bit exasperated.

"That you like him, I saw your drooling expression when you met him." Erica said with a grin.

"No, I do not. I just think he is really nice, don't you remember that he paid for our coffees?"

"Oh, I remember, you stared open mouthed at him for a whole minute." Erica said with a triumphant smile.

"I-iii ju-ust, stop it okay." Sarah answered while blushing.

"I knew it, but let me just tell you one thing, when you met, he drooled more than you did." Erica said.

Sarah turned around with a hopeful look but it rapidly disappeared. "Just leave it, I'm with Jesse remember?"

"Yeah, but he isn't nearly as hot as Brad is and he's a complete ass hole."_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Months have passed since Erica and Sarah met Brad and their friendship quickly grew. They met everyday at McMillan's and talked about their classes, or in Brad's case pranks. As the first tests came, the girls were surprised to see that Brad got straight A's, he never seemed to be a studious guy, but well, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Their friendship was getting more solid everyday, even when Brad found out that Sarah had a boyfriend, the poor boy was devastated but hid his feelings deep in side, he has only known Sarah for a few months but has come to love her more everyday. His heart broke in a thousand pieces but decided that the Sarah's boyfriend was an extremely lucky guy and hoped the best for them. Erica tried warning her friend about Brad but Sarah ignored it and someday she would come to regret it.**  
><strong>

A few weeks after, Jesse and his friends approached Erica and convinced her to come to a party of theirs. She immediately accepted and went with them. Sarah tried to stop her by punching Jessie, which made him fly a couple of feet, he promptly got up and kicked her, making her land near the Morgans's house. She got up and knocked on the door, Sarah made up an excuse about replacing Erica and started babysitting Ethan and Jane.

When Ross and Stephanie Morgan arrived, she accepted the money and carefully got out of the house. _That kid Benny is insane, I mean, who wants to put over 100 marshmallows in their mouth. I got to save Erica but I can't go alone, if I did we were going to be in a huge problem. What if I ask Brad? I don't want to put him in any danger but if I don't hurry up, Erica will be just like me, cursed forever._

Sarah entered Casey's and started looking for Brad, she found him hunched over a hood using a ratchet and had a wrench in his back pocket. He had the same clothes as before but wasn't using his jacket, leaving him in his green tank top and Levi's jeans that revealed a bit of his boxers, his arms were covered with smudges of oil and his face also appeared to have them to. _Without the jacket he has the most delicious arms I ever saw. Stop it Sarah, you're here to ask for help, not drool._

"Good evening." Sarah said.

Brad who wasn't expecting Sarah's voice, hit his head on the hood. Sarah started laughing.

"Ha, ha, it's not funny." Brad said with a smile while rubbing his head.

"I got to ask you a favour." Sarah said, now serious.

"Yeah whatever you want." Brad said, getting slightly worried when Sarah stopped smiling.

"First, I got to tell you a story, it all started..." Sarah then told him her story about turning into a vampire, "... and that's why I was wondering if you could help me."

Brad was totally shocked, he never believed in vampires but Sarah seemed to be telling the truth.

"I understand if you don't belie" "I do believe you, I know I just met you for a couple of months but I can't help the need I get to please you whenever you're around, I know you're with this Jesse, or at least were, but I just want you to know that I love you. You're the nicest, smartest, most beautiful girl I ever met. You might think this is a bit early to know, but I've been having this weird dreams that you appear and they started before I even met you. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, you and Erica are my best friends and I'd do everything to save you if you ever needed it, it seems one of you needs it now." Brad said pouring out his whole heart for Sarah.

To say Sarah was shocked was an understatement, she never thought Brad felt this way about her, after all, Erica was right.

" I-ii a-aam sorry Brad, but you and Erica are my best friends, but I'm afraid I can't return your feelings." Sarah said with glistening eyes.

Brad was heartbroken when he found out that Sarah had a boyfriend, but now, his heart has been ripped of his chest and stepped on it. He had a couple of tears forming on his eyes but would never allow them to fall.

"Oh, it's alright." Brad said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Sarah tried to say.

"Don't be, it doesn't matter, let's save Erica." Brad said with a small smile.

Brad called his godfather warning him that something important happened and that he was going to arrive late and said goodbye to Casey, since it was already 8.

He and Sarah started walking towards Jesse's house, all the while silent. When they got there, Sarah easily jumped the gate and Brad climbed it. When they got there, Sarah was already drinking human blood, so they were too late, but according to Sarah, they had to destroy Cubile Animus, a box that Jesse, along the years, uses to keep other people souls, in order to resurrect old, powerful vampires that were killed because of their evil cult.

They silently entered the house and were able to steal the box, unfortunately, the vampires noticed and tried to kill them. Sarah and Brad, with the help of Erica, apparently she was still their best friend, only with more confidence and a sexy attitude, escaped from the house in perfect health, except Brad, the disadvantage of not being a vampire is that you don't heal as quickly, so he got out of the house with bruises and cuts on his face, chest and arms and a couple of broken ribs.

Sarah and Erica almost fainted when they saw how Brad was. _It's amazing how he can still run with us._

"Do you need help Brad?" Erica asked, worried.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me, now run and go to the park near Morgans's house, that's the best place to see the lunar eclipse, and that's where Jesse will go." Brad said while pressing his arm on his fractured ribs.

"Are you mad? I won't let you here alone in that state, you can barely wa" "SARAH, calm down, I'm fine, now listen to me, do what I said and be careful okay, I'll catch you up in bit. Now go." Brad said with a determined look on his face.

"Come Sarah, Benny's grandma an earth priestess, she can help us." Erica said. "After all it does pays out to also take care of Benny, weird kid you know."

"Ok, let's go." Sarah said a bit reluctant. She turned to Brad and he gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back and started running with Erica.

On the way there, Erica called Benny's grandma and explained what happened, she said that they should go to the park, and there she would help.

When they arrived at the park, they heard an evil laughter.

"Did you actually thought you could run away from me?" Jesse asked, laughing again.

"Not really we were just trying to avoid seeing your face again." Brad, as he appeared limping, from behind Jesse, with a smirk on his face.

Jesse's face instantly turned red and he screamed "You're dead kid." And started running towards him.

Brad didn't move a muscle, when Jesse was a feet from him he did a back flip while kicking his face, if he wasn't a vampire he would be dead already, that move breaks a neck without a problem. Brad landed smoothly but, the moment his feet touched the ground he pressed his arm against his ribs. Sarah and Erica could only think about how much pain he was in.

Jesse, furious, turned around and charged at Brad, he tried evading the punch but he was too late, Jesse's fist connected Brad's ribs, bruising them even more and breaking a couple more. Brad had never felt this much pain, but he didn't want to give Jesse the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

Erica and Sarah screamed when Jesse hit Brad, they were shocked that he hadn't screamed, that was probably one of the most painful things a person could endure and he didn't even react. He just fell because of the force of the punch. Then Jesse looked at them with an evil glint in his eyes and pointed to Brad's motionless body laying on the floor.

"Now that the bodyguard's sleeping, give me the Cubile Animus." Jesse said while walking towards them.

"Over my dead body." Erica said.

"We can arrange that." he answered. Jesse was ready to attack them when, all of a sudden a lightning hit him.

_Thank you Benny's grandma._ The girls thought, then Erica opened the box and the souls escaped from it, they started attacking him and in a snap of fingers he was gone. But before that, he managed to send a jet of dark magic towards Sarah. Erica was too far away to do something and just stared in horror as the jet was getting closer to her best friend. Sarah didn't move, she was too shocked to react, and when the jet was almost touching her, someone jumped in front of her and took the jet right in the chest.

**A few seconds earlier**

Brad was lying on the floor unconscious because of the amount of pain he went through, but woke up when he heard the scream of Erica. He looked up and saw a jet of something dark going towards Sarah, he didn't even think, it didn't matter the horrible pain he was feeling, the only thing that mattered was Sarah, so he got up and started running. He saw the jet approaching and, in a last effort jumped in front of Sarah.

**Present**

After the momentary shock, she looked down and saw Brad, laying there, with his eyes closed and a determined expression in his face. She couldn't believe it, Brad had just saved her, he risked his well fare because of her. He loved her. She knelt next to him and started crying, Erica knelt on the other side of Brad and started crying too.

"Brad, I love you, when I said I didn't I was lying, I was just afraid to be hurt again, just like what Jesse did to me, but you aren't like that, you're the nicest and more sincere man I ever met. Please, just please, don't die." Sarah said while weeping.

"I would never hurt you, you're too special to me."

"BRAD!" Both girls cried and hugged him.

Brad groaned and said "I hope you don't forget that I'm a bit sore."

They laughed and helped him up, they walked until they arrived Benny's grandma house and put them on the couch.

"Good God, what have you done to the boy?" Benny's grandma asked.

"A makeover, but I really don't like it, can you help me?"

"Ha, ha, even when you're all beaten up you joke." Erica said.

Grandma quickly started helping Brad and in a couple of minutes he was covered in bandages and band aids. It was an interesting couple of minutes, when Brad had to take off his shirt, for the girls, but it was absolutely embarrassing when he had to take off his pants, since he had a deep cut on his thigh.

_Cute boxers._ Erica and Sarah thought.

The women in the room never thought a person could have his face as red as Brad's face.

"All finished, now you can spend here the night, I already talked with all your parents, and Benny's going to spend the night at Ethan's. You stay there on the couch Brad, and you girls can sleep at the guest's room. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Brad said and promptly dozed off.

Sarah looked at Brad's sleeping form and kissed his forehead.

They all went to their respective rooms and the girls had to sleep in their underpants and t-shirt.

In the middle of the night, Sarah went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and caught sight of Brad trying to get up from the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I just have to go to the bathroom." When he finished saying this, he immediately turned red again. Sarah confused, looked at what Brad was looking, and remembered that she was on her briefs, which made her red too.

"Let me help you." She said, after controlling her embarrassment. Brad, unfortunately, did,t controlled his embarrassment, but accepted her help.

Sarah then helped Brad getting up and guided him to the bathroom, Brad was quite happy, when he remembered he was only on his boxers, this way it was easier for him to pee. When he finished, he washed his hands and flushed the toilet. He got out, and Sarah helped him to the couch, but before he sat, he turned around and looked at Sarah.

"I love you, and thank you." He said and gave her a sweet smile.

That was it for Sarah, in a second, her lips crushed his. Brad was in shock, but quickly recovered, kissing her too, their passionate kiss led to other things and when they regained control of themselves, their clothes were already in the floor.

Next morning, Sarah woke up next to something warm, she opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw, was Brad's face. They were lying on the couch, in a sweet embrace, she couldn't help but smile. As if Brad could sense her, he also smiled and opened his eyes.

"I love you too." Sarah said.

"I could see it, from last night." He said with a cheeky grin, which made him earn a slap in the chest.

"Ouch, don't forget I'm not exactly 100% okay."

"Sorry, but at least I can help you feel better." Sarah said with a mischievous smile.

"Now really? Why don't you show me." Brad answered, with as much mischievousness as Sarah did.

**THE END**


End file.
